


Hormones and Booze

by maidroute



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Party, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, background orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidroute/pseuds/maidroute
Summary: What happens when you have a bunch of teenagers hyped up on alcohol and drugs?a accidental orgy happens.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Original Character(s), Stan Marsh/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Hormones and Booze

Friday, 7:00 PM.   
  


What can be said about Fridays? Other than the fact it was the perfect time to let loose since it was beginning of the weekend and the end of the week. And most people take the time to either relax or go clubbing.   
  
The local teens however had another plan.

The music boomed into the seemly large house as voices and drinks echoed under it, teens grinding their bodies against one another because of the hot air of alcohol and weed mixing in. It wasn't uncommon for them to be horny and fucking in the rooms of course. Others slightly cheering them on as the couples paired got laid that very moment.   
  
This was different.   
  
It started with their grinding, then their making out, then Angel being thrown to the couch with ease and feeling Stan's clashing lips brush against his again as they furiously grind against each other again. Bulges could be seen from both the tight jean items that hugged their figures which left nothing to the imagination. But they didn't care. They were hot and bothered and needing to fill the void of fucking each other which they were too lazy to get a room for. It didn't seem like they even noticed a small forming crowd was standing around them as they watched this love making go on.   
  
Clothes were soon discarded with the same careless. Disgusting slurping noises filled the room. And not one fuck was given.   
  
Yet.   
  
Soon enough the two were fast forwarding from their kissing to going lower, and lower and lower...until Angel reached that monster that Stan called a dick and started to suck on it like a lollipop. Of course he maintained eye contact while Stan grunted, wanting to see every reaction his boyfriend made as he sucked on him. It was hot when his face was in pure pleasure as his head leaned back against the couch.   
  
" Fuck....Ange. " The raven haired boy growled in a low voice as his tiny boyfriend soon engulfed his cock into his throat with a moan. Angel had always loved taking in Stan's dick no matter where it was put in. Such a cock slut.   
  
Blonde hair soon swayed as Angel's head bobbed against Stan, his moans still vibrating against him to which made Stan let out moan grunts and a hair running through Angel's hair. His throat felt soon good...being so warm and wet. He loved seeing it covered in drool. Angel's drool for that matter. And the way Angel was so eager to make it so was enough to make him twitch. The almost choked noises were an added bonus as well. 

This kept on for a few minutes before Angel popped off and started to lick Stan's shaft. Which made another moan come out as he did so. It was so addicting watching Stan start to lose himself as Angel enjoyed the warm flesh against his tongue. But what he enjoyed most was sucking on the lower half of his cock. Next to actually sucking it of course.

The blonde lowered his mouth to soon coat Stan balls with his spit, much like he did with his cock. Usually Stan didn't allow Angel to do this since he thought it was "weird" but he was too much into the moment to really care. And Angel seemed to be enjoying himself so why ruin his fun anyways?

Precum and spit mixed together as they kept going, Angel licking any and everywhere he can while Stan was becoming a mess under his finger tips. He seemed ready to snap but Angel wanted to push him over the edge just a little. Or just enough to have Stan roughly grab and fuck him.

" T-That's enough. " Stan huffed out and gripped the smaller boy's hair. Which made his own cock twitch in excitement since it was rare Stan ever got rough. " I want something else now. " He then ordered Angel to sit in his lap which he of course obeyed. He knew where this was going and the thought of it was already making him spread himself for Stan to shove himself into. Lip chewed and hole clenching as he waited for that addicting cock to shove itself into it.

Which it soon did.   
  
" O-Oh fuck! " Angel gasped out as the thick appendage buried itself inside him, his hands clinging to Stan's shoulders as he took not time to thrust himself in. It wasn't long before the pain nulled and the smaller boy was bouncing away against Stan's lap. " Haaah fuck~ You're so fucking big~! "

Stan only grunted in response as his hands grasped Angel's tiny waste. It wasn't a secret that Stan was huge...only fair since he was fucking built almost like a greek god. But it still shocked Angel to his core when it entered him. Especially when Stan shoved himself into his tight hole. Though they both loved every second of it as their hips clashed into one another.

Meanwhile the two hadn't realized they had set off a ticking time bomb of hormones. It didn't help the others were either drunk or high off their asses to begin with...which was what started this whole chain in the first place.

It wasn't a surprise that Stan was addicted to alcohol. Blame his father for that one. But with that and Angel being high off his ass while grinding _his_ ass against him was enough to set the two off into a horny frenzy. Which never took long in the first place given the fact the two were basically glued to one another. And that wasn't a statement made lightly.

They were bot teens after all. And being teens meant being horny to hell and back. Which meant a lot of sex when they could have it. They couldn't pry each other off even if they tried and sometimes would even make out with their friends right in the room with them. The other's always complained but they didn't give much of a fuck. Maybe it was due to Stan secretly being into exhibitionism.

He loved having others watch him make love to his boyfriend.

The two were going at it like rabbits in heat, Stan thrusting away into Angel's hole as it kept clenching against it. Angel's face was one of pure pleasure...tongue lolling out and eyes rolled back as he was mercilessly fucked into with vigor. His legs were already shaking from the powerful jackhamming was was totally going to cause him to not walk for a week but he didn't care. And it didn't seem like his hole cared much either.

" Oh god! Right there! Fuck me right there, Stan~! " Angel screamed as his prostate was abused to hell and back. It wasn't taking long for their orgasms to arrive since they had been going at for what seemed like an hour at most.

" Ngh fuck- Angel! " Stan cried out while panting, face pressed against his chest and lips caressing the soft skin against it. Which made Angel squeal from how sensitive he was. His mind went blank the moment the two finally came, spewing their cum on and into the other. It was pure bliss to finally have that sweet fluid inside Angel's hole and it was enough to make him pant with excitement. It was a lot..but he loved it. Loved being filled to the brim with Stan's love.

They took a moment of rest before actually noticing the group that had gathered. Which they didn't seem to give much of a care still. But it was amusing to see the crowd having formed a huge orgy just from their fucking alone...maybe they were even a little proud.

Though it was time for a little nap as the room filled with sex and moans. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was a shameless idea me and a discord friend had about teens being so horny they just fuck in front of everyone and then an orgy happens. we figured it would be fun to just have these two set off an orgy because they got too impatient to fuck in one of the rooms...so this was born.


End file.
